I. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates generally to supporting digital cameras in communication devices and, more particularly, to supporting the digital cameras using the MIPI® Alliance camera serial interface (CSI).
II. Background
Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in current society. The prevalence of these mobile communication devices is driven in part by the many functions that are now enabled on such devices. Increased processing capabilities in such devices means that mobile communication devices have evolved from being purely communication tools into sophisticated mobile entertainment centers, thus enabling enhanced user experiences.
Digital imaging is deemed by many end users as one of the most critical features in mobile communication devices. As a result, highly sophisticated digital camera sensors are integrated into the mobile communication devices to provide higher resolution and better sensitivity in digital imaging applications. After digital images are captured, raw digital data associated with the digital images are transmitted from the digital camera sensor to an image processor for further processing and rendering. Because the raw digital data are transmitted over various transmission lines and/or interfaces, the raw digital data may be distorted due to inter-symbol interference (ISI), reflections, and crosstalk caused by lossy transmission lines. In this regard, the mobile communication devices are unable to produce high quality digital images despite having the highly sophisticated digital camera sensors. Hence, it is desirable to minimize distortions caused by the lossy transmission lines in the mobile communication devices.